Freaky Friday YGO stye
by Dragonwing725
Summary: Mokuba and Kaiba get into a fight.Now they switched bodys.What kina horrible troubles will Blitzkreig and I put them through?R&R Please
1. Default Chapter

Hi,Heather or 'Blitzkreig' wrote this all by herself.So if you want to flame someone,flame her,and all the good reviews go to me,because I'm the one with the pen name.She's gonna kill me when she reads this.

Disclaimer: Don't own Freaky Friday,the book and movie.Don't own Yugioh.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 1

Seto Kaiba came home from his job at Kaiba Corp,once again,late. He quietly made his way through the living room to relax. It was 12:30 AM.He went into the living just to find Mokuba waiting for him there. "You promised Seto!" Mokuba said  
"Mokuba, I'm sorry.I had to stay late at Kaiba Corp and…" "You promised we could do something together tonight!" Mokuba yelled "Mokuba you know sometimes I have to stay late at work…who else is going to run the company?" Seto argued  
"I barly get to see you,Seto, don't you think I get lonely!" Mokuba said "Mokuba,you wouldn't last one day running Kaiba Corp!" Seto said

_The next morning,after they finally stopped yelling and went to bed_

**Setos' POV**

'Where am I?' He touched the back of his head to find out his hair is no longer a mullet,but now very long. 'This isn't mine!' He looked down to see that he was wearing duck pajamas 'Those aren't mine!' He looked at his feet and saw cow slippers 'That is defiantly not mine!'

_Back to normal POV, but what is normal? Anyway, back to the story!_

Seto,in Mokubas' body,went running and screaming out of the room,strangely enough,he ran into himself,who was aslo running and screaming. "You noticed that we switched too?" "No." Mokuba said "I do this every morning."  
"No need to get smart Mokuba." Seto said "I guess we'll have to deal with this,until we find a way to change back." Mokuba continued "We'll just go to each others schools."

_At school with Mokuba in Setos' body_

**Mokubas' POV**

"Hey Kaiba!" I turned around to find Joey Wheeler and the rest of the gang.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Short chapter

R&R Haven't you ever been told 'If you don't have anything nice to say,don't say anything'? That includes Flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is so funny, I almost died laughing. No, really, I almost suffocated. Blitzkreig wrote this.I'm just filling in the gaps,because I have the pen name and the computer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Oscar Mayer and we wouldn't want to.I still don't own Yugioh.I almost own Kaiba. -Blitzkreig Dragon

Chapter 2

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Mokubas' POV**

"Hey Kaiba!" I turned around and saw Joey Wheeler and the rest of the gang. "Hey guys!" I said

"Hey guys?" Joey asked looking puzzled "Kaiba, ya fellin' alright?" He asked "Ya,I'm feeling fine.Why do you ask?" I asked

"Never mind that!" Tristan said, "Do we have any science homework tonight?"

Some random person walked by and said "No,we're dissecting frogs today,remember?" "Ooo,gross!" Tea said "Well thanks anyway Kaiba." Yugi said

_That morning with Seto in Mokubas' body_  
**Setos' POV**

'How can Mokuba tolerate being so short?' The bell rang 'Judging by his schedule,I should be going to…Oh no! not that!…"

_With Mokuba in Setos' body_

**Mokubas' POV**

The bell rang 'I guess it's time to go to first period.I'm glad Seto made me this schedule, and spots where he sits,otherwise I'd be lost.' I looked down at the schedule 'No not that!'

_With Seto in Mokubas' body_

Seto slowly walked into the chorus room. "Ok everyone,take your seats." A woman with brown curly hair said

Seto raised his hand, "Mrs. Smith,I think I'm sick today,can I go home?" "No, you weren't sick two minutes ago.Now let's sing…"

"My bologna has a fist name  
It's O-A-C-A-R  
My bologna has a second name  
It's M-A-Y-E-R  
'This is so gay!' Seto thought  
With Mokuba in Seto oh!you get the picture!  
"Oh no not Algerbra!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

R&R PLEASE


End file.
